


Bluntness is a Virtue

by Hawkens



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Kink Meme, M/M, Oblivious Drax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkens/pseuds/Hawkens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the Kink Meme:</p>
<p>Drax doesn't beat around the bush with anything. Not his feelings, nor his urges.<br/>I want Drax propositioning someone in such an unbelievably forward and foul-mouthed way that it completely overwhelms them. Bonus points if he has absolutely no idea how lewd he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bluntness is a Virtue

It took some time for Drax to get used to his team but now that he has, he would not want to go back. With them he finds the kind of fulfillment he hasn't felt in a very long time. Since before his family was murdered. 

Of course they have their off times and moments when one or more are stressed, but overall they get along very well since they've gotten over their mutual desire to kill each other. They even pushed each other to do things they had never done before. 

Such as this moment Rocket, and really moreso Groot, were pushing him onto the dance floor of the local club they were hanging at, towards Peter and Gamora. The latter of which was moving only slightly along with her far more enthusiastic partner.

"C'mon c'mon I aint seen you relax since I met you, but now you're gonna join us and you'll like it! You'll see, you'll see." Insisted Rocket as Groot shoved him towards the pair.

They had come at Peter and Rocket's instance, something about blowing off steam. That concerned Drax very much. If they were experiencing a buildup of steam within that would not be a good thing for most races and species, so of course he was all in favor of them going. 

But they did not seem to understand that he personally did not have any steam built up that he needed to blow off. So it was he found himself standing on the dance floor. He was not entirely sure how this worked so he looked more closely at his companions for direction.

Rocket had climbed back onto Groot which seemed to have the dual purpose of letting him see everything that was going on and keep him safe from some of the more wild dancers. Groot himself was quite a sight shimmying to the beat and waving his arms, repeating his mantra of 'I am Groot' to whatever things Rocket was whispering to him.

Having neither the ability to climb Groot as Rocket did nor as many limbs as Groot had to groove with, Drax turned instead to study Peter and Gamora more closely. Gamora was shifting from foot to foot in a similar fashion to Groot, in time with the music, and Drax immediately followed suit - it did seem as though most of the patrons were keeping this rhythm. She had also moved her slim arms loosely around Peter's waist, looking as though she was enjoying herself but also unsure.

Well that figured, she was as much a stranger to this dancing and he himself was. Which was when he realized the one he is looking to last should have been the first. Considering Peter's experience and enthusiasm for dancing, he would be a fine example to learn from. Quirking a small satisfied smile, Drax turned to look at their leader with a critical eye. He felt himself abruptly stop dancing as for, perhaps the first time, he really _looked_ at Peter Quill.

Clearly the human was in his element and he knew it. He had dressed in extremely tight fitting jeans which accentuated both the curve of his ass and dick as he rocked and gyrated to the music. His hands were on Gamora's hips and as Drax watched one hand dropped down behind her, apparently attempting to grope her before it was shoved back up by the woman herself with a noise of displeasure.

_Why would she not want him to touch her there?_ Drax wondered to himself as he continued to study Peter. _It must be very pleasing, to have his hands touch you..._ As his eyes roamed upward he took in the familiar face with a keener eye, appreciating the hair around his chin and mouth and how it served to make his lips look even more full, his smooth, clear and pale skin up to his eyes which were lit up with apparent amusement at being rejected by Gamora, again.

It was with a sudden start that Drax realized his dick was extremely hard and he could almost laugh to himself. _Of course! I want to have sex with Peter._ That made total sense as to why he'd been standing there staring at him for so long that both Peter and Gamora had stopped dancing and were turning to look at him.

"Hey Drax? You okay?" Peter asked, as he and Gamora both took a step toward him.

"Yes, I am well." Drax replied with a nod. "I have just realized that I would like to have sex with you." For some reason both Gamora and Peter's faces became rather red at that juncture, causing him to add, "Oh no, Gamora, not you, I am talking to Peter. I would like to have sex with him, not you, right now."

This did not seem to help the situation though as Peter's eyes became wider and Gamora gasped out a shaky, "Wh-what?"

"I said, I would like to have sex with Peter!" Drax spoke much more loudly. They must not be able to hear him well due to the music. "Sex! With Peter!" He repeated though even still, they did not seem to know what he meant. "You see, I would like to take him onto the ship, take off all of his clothes, bend his body over his bed so I can see his perfect naked ass and then I want to stick my-"

"DRAX!" Peter exclaimed loudly, both he and Gamora with wide eyes. "Drax! Please we get-"

"Yes." Drax nodded in agreement, glad he finally seemed to understand. "You would definitely be screaming my name and begging me please. I like that."

For some reason now Rocket and Groot had walked up next to him and Rocket was laughing so hard he had to hang on to Groot for dear life to avoid falling off of him. "Hoooly shit wow, that's funny as fuck!"

Confused, Drax turns to them. "What is?"

"Drax..." Gamora takes another partial step to him, biting her lip. "We...we understand what you were saying. But...but..." Drax waited patiently for the rest of her sentence but it would not come, causing him to turn to Peter questioningly.

"I-It's okay, Gamora..." Peter rubs a hand over his face - which is still rather red, before moving that hand to her arm. "Really no, it is, we just...uhm. C'mon, Drax, let's head back to the ship, okay? I'll, er, explain...there."

"Yes, okay." Drax agrees, turning and walking to the ship. He leaves behind the sounds of laughter along with Gamora's concerned doubts that Peter should be alone with him. That is ridiculous, of course Peter is safe with him. He wants to turn back and assure Gamora this, assure her that he has no intention of tearing Peter apart, why would he want to do that?

But instead he walks to the ship, quickly, Peter close behind him. Because he saw that the front of Peter's pants became bigger as he spoke, recognized the dilated eyes and increased breathing and what they meant.

As soon as they reach the ship and Peter closes the entrance, Drax shoves his attractive, horny body up against the wall near the door, thrusting a leg between Peter's thighs and grinding up with his knee, causing the human to moan, his arms moving around Drax. 

"They think...I do not understand, but...it is they, who do not..." Drax pants as he moves a hand through pretty Peter's pretty hair and tugs back on it as he smiles at Peter's hiss. "You _liked_ it, you _want_ it."

"Yes..." Peter gasps, his eyes fluttering as his body flexes into Drax's. "Yes, fuck yes, keep...talking, so fucking dirty..."

Frowning, Drax pauses. "Dirty? I am not dirty, I showered just before-"

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Peter exclaims, taking him aback. "I don't mean- I didn't, no, you're not, just..." Words seem to fail him as he thrusts his hips harder into Drax, causing them both to moan. "Just keep talking...tell me, what you want...in detail, mooore Draaax..."

"Oh..." Drax blinks a few times, unsure of why Peter would want that when he already went over it once. Still, his is not to question why when he has Peter panting and moaning for him. "I want to see you, bent over with your slutty ass in the air ready and waiting for me. I want to rub and feel your ass and dick all over with my hands..." as he speaks, Drax pushes harder with his knee, loving the answering moan. He takes a moment to steady himself before going on.

"I want to spread your thighs so they're wide and ready for me and then I want to take my penis in my hand and I want to slowly put it in you, feeling your tight ass constrict around me as I slowly fuck into you. I want to move slowly but surely until I feel my balls rubbing full and tight against your ass. I want to stay there for a time, so you can feel it, feel me, throbbing inside you, filling you with precum and rubbing you until it drives you to begging me. I want you to want _me_ need me and need more so much that you beg and I am patient and will wait until that moment until I really start fucking you. And then I want to fuck you and fuck you until I fuck the cum out of you and then I want to cum inside you, filling you with all of my sperm. And then I want to stay with you, inside, so the sperm absorbs into your body and we both have a chance to sleep. Then I want us to sleep together still like that until we are no longer tired. And then when we wake up, I expect we will both need a shower so then I will pull out of you and walk over to the shower where-"

"Drax." His name is said so softly he almost missed it, but he pauses long enough for it to be said again, a little more loud of a gasping moan. "Draax. Drax...fuck...holy...fuck. I. You."

It is then that Drax realizes they both have extremely hard erections and have been rubbing and touching each other for the time he was talking. "Yes? Yes...Peter?" Drax asks somewhat unsteadily.

"I...I think you can stop there, I get it..." Peters words are faint but the lustful passion in his eyes is not. "Do it. I want it. All, holy fuck, let's do it here, now, fucking holy shit that was hot as fucking, never been so turned on in my life, I need you to do that, all of it, fucking holy, fuck, now!"

And though Drax does not really understand _why_ he can tell his words have caused Peter to become very aroused. After all, he only told him what he wanted to do. But Drax is very happy with this reaction and is more than happy to follow through with his words. 

Over and over and over again, as many times as Peter wants.


End file.
